The present invention relates in general to envelope apparatus, and in particular to a tear-strip opening envelope apparatus for the protective maintenance of enclosures therewithin, which apparatus is configured for the facilitated closing, sealing, opening and emptying thereof.
A typical prior art envelope apparatus comprises, in part, a single piece envelope blank having a centrally positioned rectangular section comprising the front panel of the envelope. The front panel is typically rectangular in shape and has emanating from the sides thereof, contiguously formed panels comprising back, top, and side panels which are folded toward and behind the front panel along fold lines. Typically, the back panel which emanates from the front panel is of a size and configuration substantially equal to that of the front panel so that when the back panel is folded over toward the front panel, a contents enclosure region is thereby defined. Emanating from a side of the front panel opposite that from which the back panel emanates is a top panel which is configured so as to cover, when folded over the front panel toward the back panel, the opening giving access to the contents enclosure region. In order to enable sealing of the envelope apparatus, an adhesive material is typically disposed upon a side of the top panel which, when folded over and toward the back panel, faces the back panel.
The previously mentioned side panels, which emanate from the sides of the front panel between the top and back panels, provide added enclosure, on those respective sides, of the envelope contents enclosure region. In order that the enclosures may be securely contained within the envelope apparatus, such as when the envelope is used to mail items, or for other security uses, the adhesive material typically used permanently bonds the adjacent surfaces between which the adhesive is positioned. However, in certain circumstances, such as in a business setting wherein large volumes of mail are handled, it may be desirable to enable an envelope, such as been described, to be opened quickly and easily without the use of an implement, such as a letter opener, in order to gain access to the enclosures within.
One such envelope of the prior art which attempts to accomplish this, is U.S. Pat. No. 890,538 to Stillwell, which teaches an envelope formed from a folded cross-shaped blank having a front panel, two oppositely arranged side panels, a rear panel and a top panel. A tear-strip is formed when the top panel is sealed against the rear panel and a portion of the top panel bonds by adhesive to a perforated tab projecting from the back panel. When the tab is pulled in the direction of the top edge of the top panel, the tab separates from the rear panel and tears the top panel along two lines of perforation extending at diverging oblique angles toward the top edge of the envelope. However, the envelope apparatus disclosed in Stillwell '538 has the following potential drawback. Once the tab is pulled and the top panel is torn, an opening is created through which the contents of the envelope may be examined. However, the contents may not be removed because the opening thus created extends along only a small portion of the top edge of the envelope, necessitating a second opening movement, either with a letter opener or other tool, in order to create an aperture in the top of the envelope sufficiently large to permit removal of the enclosures inside. Furthermore, when this additional opening movement is accomplished, the Stillwell '538 envelope is no longer capable of retaining the enclosures, for example, if it were desired to utilize the envelope as a storage means, since no top panel remains intact, after opening of the envelope, to prevent any enclosures within from falling out.
Another prior art envelope having a tear-strip is that disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,749 to Jacob. Jacob '749 teaches an envelope formed from a single piece multi-panel blank in which a portion of the blank defining the rear panel of the envelope has a tear-strip formed by a line of perforations extending across the entire width of the rear panel, a central section of the perforations defining a pull tab. However, although this tear-strip is overlapped and adhered to by a top panel, the top panel has no tear-strip formed on it. Therefore, when the pull tab is pulled, ruptures occur along the perforation, opening the envelope, and leaving the top panel attached to the envelope, with the tear-strip from the rear panel adhering to the top panel. While Jacob '749 teaches an envelope apparatus which may be opened with a single motion, and leaves a top panel section intact, enabling later use of the envelope as a storage means, because the opening motion is one done in a direction normal to the line of perforations, it is possible that tearing of the top panel in the direction perpendicular to the perforations may occur, thus impairing the later use of the envelope as a storage means.
Still another envelope apparatus of the prior art having a tear-strip is U.S. Pat. No. 754,201 to Davalos. Davalos '201 teaches an envelope having a reinforced tear-strip formed on the top panel, a substantial distance away from and parallel to the top edge of the envelope. However, the tear strip in Davalos '201 is formed only upon a single panel. A slit is provided which extends along the tear-strip, in order to facilitate tearing of the closure panel in order to gain access to the contents. However, only one cut is provided, and is positioned on that side of the tear-strip which is toward the end of the top panel which is affixed to the back panel of the envelope. Thus, when the tear-strip is utilized, the remaining portion of the closure panel may be torn unevenly, thus hindering use, if desired, of the envelope as a storage means.
It is desirable to provide an envelope apparatus which may be quickly and neatly opened by means of a tear-strip provided therein, which tear-strip may be utilized with a single opening movement and which is less likely to tear the envelope in an unintended manner during opening, while leaving the envelope in a condition suitable for reusing the envelope as a storage means if so desired.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an envelope apparatus having a reinforced tear-strip formed thereon for the facilitated, quickly accomplished, and non-destructive opening of the envelope apparatus.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a tear-strip opening envelope apparatus comprised of a single envelope blank including a centrally positioned front panel section, a back panel section formed contiguously with the front panel section and emanating from a side thereof, a top panel section formed contiguously with the front panel section and emanating from a side thereof opposite the back panel section, the top and back panel means having emanating therefrom top and back panel tear-strip means, respectively, which, when said top and back panel means are folded over the front panel means toward each other, are positioned in substantially overlying relation relative to one another to form a reinforced multiply tear-strip for the facilitated opening of the tear-strip opening envelope apparatus.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a tear-strip opening envelope apparatus wherein lines of perforation extend between the top panel tear-strip means and top panel means, and between the back panel tear-strip means and back panel means, such that when the reinforced multi-ply tear-strip member is formed upon sealing of the envelope, removal of the reinforced multi-ply tear-strip member may be accomplished neatly, quickly and without unnecessary or undesired tearing of other portions of the envelope apparatus.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide such a tear-strip opening envelope apparatus wherein removal of the reinforced multi-ply tear-strip from a sealed envelope apparatus, according to the present invention, leaves the top panel means intact so that the tear-strip opening apparatus may be utilized as a storage means thereafter.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a tear-strip opening envelope apparatus utilizing, as an adhesive means for sealing the envelope apparatus, a layer of fugitive glue operably disposed upon each of the back and top panel tear strip means and wherein at least one of the back and top panel tear-strip means is folded away from the other in order to prevent inadvertent and accidental sealing of one to the other before use.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, drawing and claims.